Neo Arcadia/Sports
While Neo Arcadia boast many of events to keep their population involved with the city. However their biggest and perhaps most participated event is the sports tournament leagues where random challenged are bought to the arena and the players much do their best to win within the parameters set for them. While the challenges may repeat often times within the league based on the discretion of the fans, there are a wide array of challenges to which each team could find their selves in. Team Challenges *'Sabotage'- Is a match up of two teams. One team will be designated offense, and the other team defense. The Offensive team will be given an explosive lacrima, their goal is to get within the enemy guild, and plant the bomb, once the bomb is has been set and denotated they will have ten seconds to escape. The defensive team also can disarm the bomb by removing it from its placement on the guilded Organic Link spot. The Defensive can aslso steal the bomb, and become the offense and do the same. Each match is 1o minutes long meaning you within that timefram to blow the other guild up before the end of the round. Each win is counted as 1 point and when the other team score its the end of that round. There are five round in total the first team to go up by three wins that series, and gets the most points taking the lead and the victory. *'P.O.I' - One person is chosen as a special Courier, and the team must protect their courier till the round is up. Unlike Sabotage there is only one courier on the filed per round meaning a coin toss will be held to see who gets offense and defense first. Its the defenses job to protect them from harm, the courier is also allowed to defends himself from harm. The offenses job is to swiftly take out the person of interest, as soon as they can. This as well will be held to 10 minutes and 5 rounds rule just like sabotage. The person of interest must make it to the designated area with their package. If they manage to do so then they win the round for their team. *'SmashBall'- This challenge is set up like a traditonal game of dodgeball, with magic power included. The Ball is made from malleable Lacrima which absorbs magic, as it hits and uses that to enhance its striking power. As with the other games within the league there are five rounds, each holding about ten minutes. Similar to the old fashioned dodgeball when the person is hit by the ball they are taken out. A team can only win when all members havebeen knocked out, if time runs out and there are more people on Team A than Team B than Team A wins. If there is a equal amout of people on each side there a Sudden Death Match will take place. The match will also go up to ten minutes. Which ever sides has all team members removed, or has more than the other when time runs out they are the victor of that round. *'Neo Grand Prix' * Rugbard *'Explosive Tennis ' * Mage Soccer Individual Challenges *'The Hills have Kings' *'Doomsday Defense' *'Magic Revolver' *'Free for All' Divisions Each team is based within the different districts of Neo Arcadia. Being the vast city that it is and being home to four different area each one has a city that bolsters its own division. These divisions when playing each other often develop rivialies both on and off the stadium. The rivalry games often serve as the biggest box draw fro the teams as they will have history detailing, their source of anguish toward each other. Often times it my even be people from enemy guilds. Ruminoa Division * Sledge Mama * Chaos Theory * Omega Boost * Lernaean Hydra Calbania Divison * Mares of Diomedes * The Cryomancers * Shrieking Mavericks * Spaded Aces Elysium Division * Black Tyrants * Talos Wildcards * Jokers Deluxe * Xscape Cross Kimotama Division * Hoarding Centaurs * Shady Minotaur's * Ghastly Scimitars * Wandering Banshees Heated Rivalry's COMING SOON